


Loyalties

by Sinner_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Traitor Dave | Technoblade, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i just needed to get it out of my system, look I know it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: "You have your loyalties, I have mine.  It just so happens that they align right now."(Or in which a little devotion goes a long way.)
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 14
Kudos: 468





	Loyalties

_ "I know you're the traitor." _

Tommy freezes, completely filled with panic at the voice. He had been counting the supplies in their community chest, trying to evaluate just what they'd be going up against. As such, his back was turned -- but he'd still recognize that voice anywhere.

Of course, it wasn't anyone that he could convince otherwise. No, it had to be the fucking Blade.

"What?" The blond asks, playing dumb anyways. "I don't know what you're talking about." Had their plan failed? Dream, publicly announcing that he wasn't on Tommy's side before mentioning a traitor -- it was supposed to sow distrust while implying that Tommy himself was innocent. But apparently, Technoblade had seen right through that.

"I honestly don't care," the other says, lack of interest clear in his voice. "The others have no idea. Either way, I have some better armor for you. I'll just leave it here."

"What...?" Tommy asks, turning around, disbelieving. If he knows, then why...?

The pinkette shrugs.

"Can't have you dragging us down, can I? We're already outnumbered."

"Us?" Does that mean-

"You have your loyalties, I have mine. It just so happens that they align right now."

And with that, the other turns and walks away, leaving Tommy to his own confusion.

\---

It’s true that Techno has his own loyalties. And yes, they do align with Tommy’s.

But what he doesn’t say is that at the moment, their loyalty is potentially to the same man.

He leaves his motives ambiguous, as to not expose himself. After all, why would the Blood God feel mortal attachments? Nevermind that he was as mortal as any other man, save for the one he had discreetly sworn himself to.

It was ironic, really -- The man known as a god so enraptured by the god pretending to be a man. But Techno had seen what no other had. He had come face to face with the pure white eyes hidden by a mask, gone toe to toe with the untamed energy barely contained by a human frame, fought side by side with the firstborn son of the Gods of Fear and Chaos.

And though he had won in their fight, he had fallen, too.

The other, as powerful as a storm and yet soft like a gentle spring rain, had unknowingly secured the undying devotion of the world’s greatest warrior. No matter which side he chose, regardless of whether he wanted order or chaos, Techno would stand behind him and enforce his rule. He would throw himself onto his own sword if the other so wished.

(Okay, maybe he wouldn’t go  _ that _ far, but the point still stands.)

And even though the other didn’t know of his affection, even if he might turn him down, the Blood God’s loyalties would not waver.


End file.
